<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primary Sources by bmouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987162">Primary Sources</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse'>bmouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sea of Tranquility [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Miko has the Hot Goss, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Wheeljack's gay disaster adventures continue, background Wrecker Husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out the Human-Cybertronian First Contact team had neglected a vital resource that was right under their noses, the ultimate source of information: a teenage girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sea of Tranquility [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primary Sources</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh look, more weird and self-indulgent interim bits.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was still trying to get a feel for the kids.</p>
<p>Jack Darby was a singularly helpful, competent, and polite young man but he was also wary and hard to pin down. It kind of fit the profile: growing up as the latchkey kid of a single mom who worked long hours. He was almost too mature and level-headed for his age, and he took his self-appointed role as the go-between with the scientist team and the sentient car aliens very seriously. Sometimes Anne almost forgot that he wasn’t one of her grad students. Though she noticed that when things got too close to the root cause of the Cybertronian Civil War or some detail of their interplanetary guests’ physiology (or Optimus in particular) he ghosted away from the conversation with a downright adult subtlety.</p>
<p>Raf was a shy, sweet boy and also some kind of computer wunderkind which she couldn’t relate to at all, Microsoft Outlook’s calendar being something of a personal nemesis. But she'd also caught him giving one of the anthropologists a lecture on why their notes absolutely could not go onto a cloud and had to live on a super secure encrypted server that ran off Ratchet’s console. To her credit Dr Khatri took him seriously and agreed that it would be a disaster if the Autobots were outed to the world at large in their current vulnerable state.</p>
<p>Actually she’d kind of wondered why they hadn’t been already. Smokescreen, who was the rambunctious new kid of the group, had already gotten his picture taken once and ended up on a cryptid forum. ‘Nevada car aliens’ auto-completed as a Google search term, though not one with many hits. (The top result was an amateur ‘mystery hunters’ debunking video on YouTube that had been enthusiastically, if incoherently narrated by a stoner in someone’s basement.)</p>
<p>When she asked him about it Raf had blanched. “That’s probably Soundwave. I bet he deleted all the really compromising data and left the rest to make it seem like just a dumb rumor. He’s <em>amazing</em> with computers! A lot better than me... Though I guess he does have a couple million year lead.” </p>
<p>Soundwave. Right. Megatron’s BFF. The one with the tentacles. </p>
<p>Even bringing him up seemed to make the poor kid distressed. Five minutes ago he’d been wild about getting his iPhone to talk to Ratchet’s console and now he was all shoulders-hunched, no-eye-contact, picking at a loose thread in the hem of his sweater vest. “I, umm… I better go check the firewalls.” </p>
<p><em>Crap. </em>She tried to put a nice reassuring smile on her face and willfully resisted the urge to crouch down in front of him. He was just so freaking short! </p>
<p>“Hey, thanks a lot for all your hard work around here. I keep meaning to call your school, and get you guys a more official cover story for why you’re always hanging around here. Fancy official NASA badges. Definitely some internship credits.”</p>
<p>She remembered he was the last of five kids. Yeah, literally every single person on their IT team was writing this boy a college recommendation letter if she had anything to say about it. One of Bill’s secret agencies could cough up a scholarship.</p>
<p>“Thanks Dr. Greenberg, I appreciate it.” 
</p>
<p>At least that seemed to perk him up. He went off, holding his laptop out in front of him, knowing where to turn from memory alone.</p>
<p>She felt a little zing between her shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Across the hangar Bumblebee was looking at her. It wasn’t a bad look, just <em>intent</em>. He was very protective of Raf. With his speech impediment it had been easy for some of the scientists to categorize those two as a sci-fi ‘boy-and-his dog,’ where the ‘dog’ was an unsettlingly cheery-yellow fourteen foot tall killer robot who turned into a Camaro.</p>
<p>But that would actually do Bumblebee a real disservice. He spoke now and then, a young man’s voice with a slight smoker’s rasp. Not too often though. Bee seemed to view his restored speech as a finite resource so everything he said was either really on-point or really kind. </p>
<p>A kind of mini-Optimus in the making. That really helped, to think of it that way. When she’d found out how young he was by Cybertronian standards she’d wanted to throw things and cry. </p>
<p>Anne waved at the interstellar child soldier. Like ‘Hi, yes. I see you. I’m not deliberately upsetting your pack-bonded human, I promise.’ He gave her a small nod and an eyeball-zoom of indefinite emotion.</p>
<p>(Note to self: ask if Bumblebee and Optimus Prime were off the same assembly line or schematic or otherwise related. Ask as delicately as possible.) </p>
<p>Dr. Greenberg moved on to her next target.</p>
<p>Miko was upstairs in the humans’ “living room” catwalk area. She was sketching, sprawled across a ragged, tacky pink velvet couch that looked like it had been snatched right out of the jaws of curbside pickup. Over time she’d clearly applied her own brand of TLC: adding black pleather patches over the tears and a series of embroideries: an army of fierce, punk-looking rabbits carrying what looked like an Autobot emblem flag. </p>
<p>The insignia appeared again in miniature on the side of her studded denim vest and on her bookbag, disguised enough among metal band patches and buttons so that it wouldn't necessarily catch the eye and looked like just another indie brand logo.</p>
<p>Miko, at first glance was a poster child for unmedicated ADHD, but she was also smarter and subtler than she looked. The ‘IDGAF I do my own thing’ loose cannon of the trio was the kind of girl Anne would have been intimidated to talk to back when she was a teen, but probably still would have wanted to be friends with. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how to talk to her now.</p>
<p>Lucky, there was a little commotion below them.</p>
<p>"Much as I hate to curb your enthusiasm for sticking around and being <em>helpful</em> Weeljack, I’d be more inclined to consider your jetpack idea if you <em>ever</em> came in for scheduled maintenance. I need to make sure your power banks can handle a peripheral! And <em>Primus knows </em>what you’ve picked up out there-“</p>
<p>The source of Ratchet’s frustration was in a rebel-without-a-cause slouch against the wall next to the medbay console.</p>
<p>"Listen Sunshine, what can I say? I’m just not an ‘appointment calendar’ kinda mech. You want me on your slab so bad, you're gonna hafta put me there.”</p>
<p>Ratchet gave a roll of his shoulders (something popped loudly). Wheeljack held out an arm, palm up and curled two of his digits like he was Toshiro Mifune taunting a fellow samurai for a duel. Ratchet scoffed and turned back to his data.</p>
<p>Then, quicker than she’d ever seen him move before, he lunged over and bodily picked up the other Autobot like he was made out of pillows and cosplay foam.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh snap, gramps!</em>
</p>
<p>Wheeljack, however, seemed completely fucking delighted by this.</p>
<p>He lay back in the medic’s arms, grinning like a bad kid who'd gotten his way, kicking his pedes for show. When Ratchet dumped him on the medbay berth he put both arms behind his head and <em>posed</em>, wiggling both his brow segments and side-fins up and down.</p>
<p>Ratchet harrumphed. The scanning bed, which had been configured to a more Optimus-esque setting shrank down and seemed to gently restrain the new patient, a pair of radial metal bands clamping down on his thighs and around his torso.</p>
<p>Anne felt herself raising an eyebrow. She didn’t know Ratchet even had that setting.</p>
<p>It was always such a struggle not to interpret Cybertronian body language through a human-y lens. But all of this almost seemed… suggestive. Flirty? Maybe the sort of flirty that developed in a close-knit office environment slash isolated combat unit but didn’t ever go anywhere? Were the reckless Wrecker and the surly Medic an interplanetary Sam and Diane?</p>
<p>(Actually, from Ratchet’s perspective, it was more that the Earthside Autobots had been reliving one long episode of M.A.S.H: boredom, found-family hijinks, harrowing war shit, repeat.)</p>
<p>Wheeljack absolutely 100% seemed like the type of guy to go full Hawkeye: set up a moonshine still in his tent and hit on his co-workers. He reminded her of old bikers in roadhouses who still dressed like they were 25 when they were pushing 60. She was sure that if he was a human he’d have his hair greased up into an Elvis pompadour, poured into leather pants, straddling a 1000cc Harley - an aging cowboy who didn't know when to quit. </p>
<p>At least he’d <em>definitely</em> given her something to talk about. </p>
<p>"Heyyy, Miss Nakadai... quick question: is Wheeljack flirting with Ratchet right now?"  </p>
<p>Miko popped her head up from her sketchbook and squinted at her with vague disinterest.</p>
<p>"Is he making up excuses for Ratchet to lift him and stuff? <em>UGH</em>. Then yeah, probably. <em>Gross</em>. I mean like, <em>OKAY</em>, Jackies' kind of had a crush on Doc for <em>ages</em>. He's got a thing for built older guys. And Ratchet's a <em>medic.</em> Like, talk about a sexy caste-mismatch.” She frowned. “He better have asked Bulk first though."  </p>
<p>Okay, so <em>that</em> was a wealth of information. Now to keep her talking.</p>
<p>"Because... Bulkhead outranks Wheeljack in the command structure?”</p>
<p>“Umm <em>no.</em> Because Bulk is his <em>boyfriend</em>. Well, ex-boyfriend, but now boyfriend again. Bulk said they just kept breaking up and getting back together every time Jackie got back planetside, so he says he's just gonna give up and keep him. They’re not like, <em>exclusive</em> though. Actually monogamy’s kinda weird for Cybertronians even if they do have a conjunx.”</p>
<p>Even <em>more</em> information. <em>Fascinating</em> information. There was a whole damn yarn store of threads to follow here but, mindful of sixteen-year-old attention spans, Anne decided to go with the juiciest.</p>
<p>“So, if Bulkhead gives his blessing, Ratchet and Wheeljack are going to have... sex?" </p>
<p>
Miko groaned loudly.</p>
<p>"Ladyyyyyy, I am <em>trying</em> to <em>WORK</em> here. Don't make me think about what Ratchet does when his granny-panties come off, <em>okay</em>?" </p>
<p>Looking down, from this angle Ratchet’s rather sturdy pelvic plating did resemble her buppe’s bulletproof unmentionables. Okay, it was really too bad, because Anne was never going to be able to unsee that. </p>
<p>“You know, I think we may have made a big mistake, not interviewing you for our ‘hey, we’ve got noseless interstellar friends!’ orientation packet." </p>
<p>“Damn straight, you guys made a mistake! I’ve been on more away missions than Jack and Raf put together! Jack might have gone to Vector Sigma, which ummm, I’m still kind of salty about that, but I know more about the Autobots than any other human alive!”</p>
<p>Anne choked down a smile that would surely be misinterpreted as condescending and tried to look properly journalistic.</p>
<p>“I know you’re working Miss Nakadai, but could I get a little of your time now? ”</p>
<p>Miko set down her sketchbook and gave her the full Gendo Ikari steepled-hands treatment.</p>
<p>“So you’re here for the inside scoop, huh? </p>
<p>You know, there’s still some stuff I can't talk about. You can’t like, bribe me with all your sweet dark government grant money. There’s a Wrecker code. There’s fucking <em>honor</em>.”</p>
<p>Her eyes sharpened. “And like, I got a B+ in Anthropology, so I get what you guys are going for and that your big scientist brains are on the happy crack now that you’ve found a whole real alien culture. But you can't just treat them like they're a shiny new bunch of data. They're <em>people</em>. With, like, <em>PTSD</em> and stuff.</p>
<p>And they already had, like, a really crappy setback because they decided saving us was more important than control of the planet, so until I get off my ass and figure out a way to kill Megabreath and his little no-faced noodle pal you guys better make a Super Good impression and treat them really really nicely-“</p>
<p>Anne nodded. </p>
<p>“Trust me, we’re trying. The bathtub thing really worked out and now I feel like Ratchet isn’t lowkey thinking about stepping on me every time I ask him a question. But I bet it would really help if we had more of a knowledge base. I just want your expert opinion. You can veto any topic. And I’m a little bit short on dark government grant money at the moment. But I can get you a soda.”</p>
<p>“And In-N-Out. And In-N-Out for Jack and Raf. But soda <em>now</em>.”
</p>
<p>“Totally fair.”</p>
<p>Anne went back down the catwalk to the staff break room, opened the mini-fridge and ruthlessly stole one of Bill’s Seven Ups.</p>
<p>When she got back Miko practically snatched it out of her hands. </p>
<p>“My host-family won’t let me have soda.” 
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow. I have no idea why.</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay. The great Miko Nakadai will now tell you everything she knows. Mostly. But I am NOT fielding any stuff about interface. It’s a thing. I don’t know the specifics, and I don’t wanna know. Though it’s still probably less gross than human sex.” She held up a finger “And no questions that'll make me spit-take while I’m drinking this. Have you ever tried to get soda out of vintage denim? Don’t. Because it sucks.”</p>
<p>She leaned back on the couch, chugging-then-cradling the forbidden soda and then begrudgingly moved four inches to make space for Anne to sit down. Anne waited until she swallowed before asking her first question.</p>
<p>“Okay, so here’s something I've really been wondering about. Is Ratchet in love with Optimus?"</p>
<p>Miko blinked. </p>
<p>"Um, I mean <em>yeah</em>. But it’s not like <em>that</em>. I mean they’re friends but like, ‘friend’ is a totally different concept for them. It’s so much more hardcore! Not like weaksauce human friendships. LIke the girls in my class who were all: ‘Oohhh Miko-chan, I can’t believe you’re going to America~~ We’ll text you every day on the group chat!’ When most people get built or walk out of the Well or whatever, you don’t <em>get</em> a family. So your friendships are basically like your family.”</p>
<p>She motioned her closer.</p>
<p>“So okay I have to whisper this part because like, his audials are really <em>really</em> good even if Jackie’s distracting him and I’m already Ratchet’s least favorite. But-”</p>
<p>Anne leaned in until she could see the glitter flakes in Miko’s eyeshadow and that one half of her cat-eye was slightly longer than the other. </p>
<p>“So Ratchet... like, won’t ever admit it. Earth will literally be boiling from climate change and he’ll still be stomping around in total denial. But deep down, he thinks he's Optimus' dad. </p>
<p>Or his mom? I mean their gender stuff isn’t the same so it doesn't matter. </p>
<p>Anyway, outwardly he's all like ‘Blah blah blah, I have nothing but the deepest respect for my Prime!’ but he thinks bossbot’s his kid. So <em>that’s</em> the vibe you’re feeling.</p>
<p>Besides, he used to know Optimus before he was a Prime so he probably remembers him doing embarrassing normal stuff and not just like, <em>epic hero stuff </em>like the rest of the squad. Ratchet’s the only one who knew him before the war. Well, Ratchet and Bee. But Bee was just a baby then.”</p>
<p>“Wait, so ‘Prime’ is a title, not an inborn thing. Not something you’re built with?”</p>
<p>“‘Prime’ is like a sweet Sailor Moon glow-up. You get chosen by Primus and ‘POOF!’-” she made a very enthusiastic explosion gesture with her hands, the couch wobbled “The Big O is technically an intergalactic <em>majou shoujo</em>. Except less “Magic Knight Rayearth” and more “Madoka Magica.” Because it kiiiiinda ruined his life and the Matrix is holy or whatever but it’s also freaky and full of dead people. Aaaand okay that’s enough about that.”</p>
<p>Anne tried to focus on the parts of this that made sense. “And Primus is... the leader of the Cybertronians?”</p>
<p>Miko looked at her like she was an idiot.</p>
<p>“No, he’s their planet. Or he lives inside the planet and the planet is like a shell? Or it’s his literal body? Canon’s confusing. Anyway, Primus is their weird Pokemon god who I’m kind of pissed at because he left <em>everything</em> to Optimus and never even, like, crawled out of his Well to give Megabutt a smackdown once he started being evil. I mean, Unicron does stuff! Unicron tempts people with his purple meth blood and he’s got a cool giant body made of rocks! And now the subject is closed because Jack isn’t even here but I can just <em>feel</em> him getting pissy at me because I’m getting the details wrong. Like, I’d know more but Bulk and I don’t really talk about his religion.” </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s backtrack. So... Wheeljack has a crush on Ratchet? Ratchet doesn’t strike me as the most, umm, romantically astute person.“</p>
<p>“Oh man, yeah. Doc wouldn’t know flirting if it hip-checked him, he’s kind of married to the job. But, like, beggars can’t be choosers. <em>Someone’s</em> got to be freaking happy around here. Arcee's still sad about Cliff. I mean, she looks and acts 100% unbothered but actually she is So Freaking Sad. I don't even want to set her up with anyone. Bee's too young to date. Somekscreen's also too young but doesn't know it, so he <em>better</em> not put any moves on Bee just because it’s like a sublimation for his weird authority figure cush on the big guy-”</p>
<p>“Okay..” She was making a frantic powerpoint ‘Our Aliens: 5th Grade Recess Gossip Edition’ relational chart in her head. “Does anyone have a crush on Optimus?”</p>
<p>“No one has a crush on Optimus. Well, OK, probably Smokescreen. But it’s a weird teacher-crush because he’s like <em>fifteen</em> and kind of a moron. Actually, scratch ‘kind of’ he’s a full idiot. His only cool thing was that one time he took a header off the Nemesis even though he’s a grounder who can’t fly. Anyway, it's tacky to have a crush on Optimus. I mean he's already <em>great</em>, he's <em>Optimus</em>, but he’s kind of everyone’s leader-slash-dad and he’s the Prime so that’s like saying 'Geez, the Pope is soooo hot!’</p>
<p>Like, it might be true but you shouldn’t say it!</p>
<p>Having a crush on Optimus is cringe. And thankfully Mrs. Darby got the message because for a little bit she was sooooo weird about it and Jack and I wanted to sink through the floor and, like, <em>die</em>.</p>
<p>Also I’m pretty sure Optimus is ace anyway. Like, I don’t think he’s into romance? But don’t quote me on that, maybe he’s just busy. He’s got a lot going on.”</p>
<p>"So Megatron-" </p>
<p>The soda can crumpled in Miko’s fist.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh my glob</em> Megatron is <em>such</em> an asshole!! Megatron doesn't deserve anyone!! Megatron deserves to be shot in the face every morning but, ohhh wait, he already looks like that’s his beauty routine! That’s how he does his-” she sneered, pulling her fingers across her face in an obvious drag of everyone’s least-favorite genocidal jet “-I’m sooooooo cool I was a gladiator’ makeup! Megatron deserves, like, ten of Jackie’s grenades shoved up his aft port and to get yeeted into the center of the sun. Maybe with Starscream like, duct-taped to him for all eternity if I’m feeling really <em>really</em> mean.”</p>
<p>Anne, who still had Megatron non-affectionately as ‘Fuckface McBucket’ in her field notes, privately agreed but felt like she had to keep momentum.</p>
<p>"And who’s Starscream?”</p>
<p>"Starscream is a <em>fucking</em> <em>skank</em>." Miko said flatly as if it explained everything. “Anyway my dark government bribe soda is over so…” She made a ‘shoo-shoo’ motion. “Ttyl I guess.” </p>
<p>Miko was, by all accounts brave to the point of recklessness and had brought a much-needed joy-de-vivre to Team Prime, but she was also very poorly socialized. Or maybe, given her home country’s restrictive standards for young girls she had just run full-tilt in the other direction, geographically et all.</p>
<p>There was still so much she wanted to ask, but the first session was mostly to establish boundaries and mutual trust. Her audience having finished, Anne got up off the couch and nodded respectfully.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your valued contributions to the field of xenoanthropology.”</p>
<p>Miko beamed, and then quickly schooled her face back into that ‘oh whatever’ look.</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever. You better credit me in all your papers and junk! Nakadai spelled N-a-k-a-d-a-i.”</p>
<p>Anne smiled broadly.</p>
<p>“Young lady, you are going to be in bibliographies for centuries to come.” </p>
<p>This didn’t have quite the intended effect. Under her pink shimmer highlighter the girl’s face crumpled a little.</p>
<p>“Cool. Cause I’d hate to be known as ‘that helpless chick who got kidnapped and cost everybody the war.’ I mean, Jack and Raf got kidnapped too but they’re <em>civilians</em>! I’m an honorary Wrecker cadet! Bulk’s still getting my badge made-”</p>
<p>Anne drew herself up to her full five foot five and pulled out her ‘listen to me, I’m a doctor, I have tenure’ voice. “That wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“It’s like… <em>I know</em>, but I don’t <em>feel</em> it. Anyway, still gonna try and get Soundwave back. If he ever shows his no-face around here again it’s the Blue Screen of Death(™) for him <em>and</em> his shitty birdie.”</p>
<p>Anne winced. “Miss Nakadai. Please, please, <em>please</em> don’t tank humanity’s chances of making it to 2017 by trying to assassinate the mentally unstable warlord’s BFF while in a formally-recognized Autobot territory. I’ll remind you that includes Earth <em>and</em> the moon.”</p>
<p>Miko set her jaw. “<em>Fine</em>. I’ll kill him on Mars or something.”</p>
<p>Anne could feel a tension headache coming on. <em>Oh my god I am going to have to talk to Bulkhead about this aren’t I? Fuck. OK. Umm.. hey sir, did you know your human wants to do a Kill Bill? </em>At least a good soldier like Bulk would probably be able to explain why icing the Decepticon TIC before a formal peace treaty was a very bad idea.</p>
<p>“Also, I like grape soda. You know, for next time.”
</p>
<p>“I’ll remember that.” </p>
<p>But Miko was already sketching again in sharp, angry lines. Anne backed off and left her to it.</p>
<p>Down below the catwalk, Ratchet had a series of battered-looking cables lodged in a row of exposed ports on his forearm and was connecting the other ends to a squirming-but-not-squirming-too-hard Wheeljack. The console screen had unflattering things to say about the Wrecker’s tire pressure.</p>
<p>Flirting. Oh yeah. They were <em>definitely</em> flirting. It was a house-sized Hot Topic nurse’s uniform and a sexy ‘say ahhh’ away from downright spicy.</p>
<p>Then again. Everyone deserved what comfort they could find in this weird interim. If Ratchet wanted to get down with a frisky old cowboy, she wasn't gonna judge one bit.</p>
<p>Though it did make her wonder what else her instincts were right about...</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I maintain that Miko is wrong and Optimus is just regrettably Megatron-sexual. Also I confess I like Ratchjack too, let Ratchet have nice (if scuzzy) things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>